With the employment of cameras in all sorts of computing devices (e.g., mobile computing devices, such as smartphones, tablet computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), etc.) and the rise in the use of these cameras by various communication software applications (e.g., Skype®, Tango®, FaceTime®, etc.) that provide video-based communication services, it is become increasingly important to provide a real-life communication experience to users. Current communication techniques are relatively static in nature and lack real-life communication experience.